The Land Before Time (1988)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Land Before Time In a time overlapping the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_Period Jurassic Period] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cretaceous_Period Cretaceous Period], a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Drought drought] is occurring and several herds of dinosaurs seek an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oasis oasis] known as the "Great Valley". Among these, a diminished "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sauropod Longneck]" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gabriel_Damon Gabriel Damon]). Years later, Littlefoot plays with Cera ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Candace_Hutson Candace Hutson]), a "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Triceratops Three-horn]", trying to smash a beetle until her father ([http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Burke_Byrnes&action=edit&redlink=1 Burke Byrnes]) intervenes; whereupon Littlefoot's mother ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Helen_Shaver Helen Shaver]) names the different kinds of dinosaurs: "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ceratopsian Three-horns]", "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stegosaur Spiketails]", "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hadrosaur Swimmers]", and "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pterosaur Flyers]" and states that each has historically remained apart. That night, as Littlefoot follows a "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frog Hopper]", he encounters Cera again, and they play together briefly until a large brown "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrannosaurus_Rex Sharptooth]" attacks. He almost has them, before Littlefoot's mother comes to their rescue. During their escape, she suffers severe back injuries. At that same time, an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earthquake "earthshake"] opens a deep [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ravine ravine] that eventually swallows up the Sharptooth and divides Littlefoot and Cera from their herds. Littlefoot finds his mother near death, and receives her advice in favor of his intuition. Depressed and confused, Littlefoot meets an old ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polacanthus Polacanthus]'' named Rooter ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pat_Hingle Pat Hingle]), who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. Littlefoot later hears his mother's voice guiding him to follow the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun "bright circle"] past the "great rock that looks like a longneck" and then past the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volcanos "mountains that burn"] to the Great Valley. Littlefoot encounters Cera once again and tries to get her to come with him; but she refuses. Later, Littlefoot is accompanied by a young "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saurolophus Bigmouth/Swimmer]" named Ducky ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Judith_Barsi Judith Barsi]), whose company bears him out of his [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time# depression]. Soon after, they meet an [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fear_of_flying aerophobic] "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pteranodon Flyer]" named Petrie ([http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_Ryan Will Ryan]). Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside the ravine. Thinking he is dead, Cera harasses him, during which she mistakenly wakes him up, and flees. She later bumps into Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie, and tells them that the Sharptooth is alive; although Littlefoot does not believe her. She then describes her encounter (exaggerating her bravery), during which she accidentally flings Ducky into the air and discovers a hatchling "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stegosaurus Spiketail]", whom she names Spike and brings him into the group. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of ''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diplodocus Diplodocus]''. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a single leaf-bearing tree, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and pulling it down. Cera remains aloof; but at nightfall, everyone including herself gravitates to Littlefoot's side for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by the Sharptooth, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small to admit him. Beyond this, they discover the Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother, and later a string of "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Volcanos mountains that burn"]. Cera becomes impatient and she wants to go another way, but Littlefoot says its the wrong way and when Cera refuses to retract an insult about Littlefoot's mother (whom he mentioned to back his claim), a fight between the two ensues causing a schism in the travelling party whereby Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera. When Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava and Petrie gets stuck in a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tar_pit tar pit], Littlefoot rescues them; later to find Cera harassed by a pack of "[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pachycephalosaurus Boneheads]", and, having been coated in tar, scare them away. Ashamed of her fear and reluctant to admit her mistake, Cera leaves the group in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Petrie discovers the Sharptooth nearby. With this, Littlefoot plots to lure him into the water beneath a nearby boulder, intending to drown him. As Ducky (being used as bait) lures Sharptooth to the water, Littlefoot and Spike are having trouble moving the boulder. During the proceeding struggle, a draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to use his power of flight. Sharptooth leaps onto the boulder and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group, allowing Littlefoot and his friends to push both Sharptooth and the boulder into the water below, momentarily taking Petrie down with him; but he later emerges unharmed. Littlefoot, alone, follows a cloud resembling his mother to the Great Valley, there to be joined by the others. Upon arrival, Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight, while Ducky introduces Spike to her family, who adopt him. Cera reunites with her father and Littlefoot rejoins with his grandparents. Cera then calls for Littlefoot to play, in which they are joined by their friends and race to the top of a hill and embrace each other in a group hug.=